Usuario discusión:UlrikeM
Equipo de comunidad Me preguntaba si podría formar parte del equipo de comunidad como encargado de las ciudades de ocio. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 11:25 7 mar 2010 (UTC) : ¿Y encargarme de los artículos sobre pokémon? Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 11:39 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ::A la proxima, no te lo tomes a la ligera. Ahora bien tenia pensado agregar otra persona. Las variables de miembros son efectuadas por un cambio en mediawiki, demandado por mi pagina. No es como solo agregarlo y ya. Recuerda que yo los agrego, debido a que tengo mas organizacion en este proyecto. 14:09 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :::El cambio a hacer en mediawiki, no se hace directamente aqui. Primero pedi permiso para hacer esto (cosa que solo tiene wikia central). Por eso yo me encargo de agregarlos. No es que te excluya, todo lo contrario; si tienes un usuario que posiblemente pueda agregarse me dices, pero no lo agregues automaticamente. Por eso se creo las solicitudes de rango. Saludos, 14:25 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ::::Hayo discrepancia en eso. Pues por eso se puso (te repito), solicitudes de rango. 15:33 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :::::Viendo el diff, te puedes dar cuenta que fue un cambio manual. Dicho usuario hizo eso. 15:45 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pero revisando otros casos, veo que es por tu extension en la firma. Debes reducir el formato. 15:54 7 mar 2010 (UTC) .. Tu no tienes la culpa,hiciste bien en agregar a Shiny porque colabora mucho,pero yo quiero formar parte de la comunidad porque después de shiny soy el que mas contribuyeEsperando HG/SS.. 15:18 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Otro mensaje de bombardeo Si andy poke 14 a sido administrador puedo selo yo. Contesta Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 20:51 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Jaja No gracias xD Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 22:36 8 mar 2010 (UTC) : hola te queria preguntar porque revertiste los cambios que habia hecho en noticias? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 00:01 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Deberiás poner esto en tu pág de usuario Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 15:30 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Reversor Como dije en la solictidud te lo vuelvo a decir: Muchas Gracias :)Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 18:20 9 mar 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Pasas de ronda. Buscaré una solución para lo de la medalla. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 19:11 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Cómo hace un burócrata para nombrar administradores y burócratas a los demás usuarios? ¿Podrías explicarmelo? Gracias. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 19:32 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Entiendo Y que te parece si solo quitamos la talba? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 01:52 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Equipo de la comunidad ¿Por qué no me pones en equipo de la comunidad?Yo llevo más tiempo y tengo más experiencia que Elite Angel.No digo que lo quiera sustituir,solo que me pongáis en equipo de la comunidad.Esperando HG/SS.. 14:31 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Para que??Pues para formar parte del equipo de la comunidadEsperando HG/SS.. 15:33 10 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿¿Es necesario responder??venga vamos no pierdas el tiempoEsperando HG/SS.. 16:08 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Miralo tu mismo Revertí los cambios pero está vez quite la tabla, si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar y no reclamaré nada. Si te gusto solo avisame, ok? gracias amigo por soportarme XD Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 21:18 10 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Quieres unirte a esta dialganovela? Yo 23:47 10 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: RE:PWF quien quisieras ser? otra vez Yo 23:53 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Cambio del monaco Para crear un tema personalizado para mostrar como la predeterminada para todos los usuarios, seleccione "Mónaco personalizado" en las opciones de administración y editar'' 'MediaWiki: Monaco.css''' para especificar su costumbre CSS. La forma más fácil el cambio es para especificar un nuevo color para la color1 "y" color2 "clases. Sólo cambiando estas dos clases, tu wiki tomará una mirada propia. También puede cambiar "acento" y "neutrales" para personalizar los aspectos del sitio colores adicionales para las zonas de relieve. .color1 { background-color: Green; color: White; } .color1 a { color: White; } .color2 { background-color: LightGoldenRodYellow; } .accent { background-color: PaleGreen; /*a tint of .color1*/ border-color: Green; /*same as .color1's background*/ color: Black; /*text color that looks appropriate on the background-color*/ } .neutral { background-color: #EEEEEE; /*a color that offsets slightly from the main article background color*/ border-color: #AAAAAA; /*a border color that looks good*/ color: #000000; /*text color that looks appropriate on the background-color*/ } A full CSS customization guide can be found below. Segun wikia.Dialga Palkia 18:05 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Medalla Felicidades mi querido Watson has ganado la medalla Especial --'Dialga' Palkia 22:56 11 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Cómo....? ¿Cómo pongo la imagen del pokémon en la Plantilla:Equipo? I Love Shinies @team 14:42 12 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Entonces como pondremos los equipos? I Love Shinies @team 14:58 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Tomaaa.... Como muestra de tu gran poder hacia mi, te ofresco mi medalla "La medalla elemental", fue un gran orgullo ser tu ultimo lider, porfavor tomala y Disfrutala.--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:16 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Tomaaaaaaaaaaa soy el mejor, como me flipooooooooo Gané a Sasuke, aunque me dio buena batalla.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 20:23 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Otra vez Mañana puedes a las 12:00 la revancha, esta vez usaré mo ho-ho de evento, ???????? Creo que es de evento, le encontré en el wifi.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 21:15 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Te reto Ahora. 6 vs 6 individual. Nivel 100. Puedes usar tu Lugia. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 10:53 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu medalla ya se la gané a Tacomon. Yo prefiero un amistoso. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 11:57 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrías hacer un archivo con los mensajes de mi discusión?-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 14:44 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Es que... Estoy en la torre batalla a punto de enfrentarme al magnate. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 20:37 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Cambios de perfil de usuario Hola JP. Te contacto para decirte, que analizando el número de usuarios miembros del grupo de mantenimiento, es descontrolado con la tasa de usuarios. Hay que tratar de dejar el número intacto, ya que al llegar a 1000 habrán 100 administradores y 30 reversores. Saludos, 01:03 14 mar 2010 (UTC) HOLA!!! veo que has ganado todas las medallas de dialgapedia, que fuerte eres!!!!! te felicito si me dan ganas de pelear contigo pero sigo ocupado con el Torneo Fábrica por cierto puedes poner esto en tu usuario si deseas Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 02:48 14 mar 2010 (UTC) o.k Dime cuando te viene bien, el combate, un 5 vs 6, individual y blabla,por cierto QUIERO LA REVANCHA.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 09:04 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Pués a las 9 será.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 11:56 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Podrías poner esto en mi discusión, antes del mensaje que me dejaste tú?: Panel de control ---- ---- Es que si lo hago yo, aparecen como códigos y no se donde editar.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 13:06 14 mar 2010 (UTC) ok a que administrador le podria pedir permiso para ese torneo?? las cosas todos los datos del torneo los e puesto lla.mira a ver si estan bien Charizard-1999 18:06 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Esta pregunta es absurda pero... puedo ser uno de estos??? Lo vi hace nada y me gustaria pertenecer al equipo, si puedo pues mi nombre esta en el tuenti y la foto ya la eligire. Respondeme y saludos. Re:Alto Mando De acuerdo, voy para el w-fi.Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 21:52 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :¿Como vas con el Alto Mando? Me avisas cuando ganes (si lo haces, obviamente), para que te pase el premio.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 22:16 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Antes Deberías ganar la liga. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:56 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya te dejé un mensaje en tu anterior archivo en el que te lo dije. Las personas que pueden luchar contra el alto mando son aquellas que ganan la liga. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:48 16 mar 2010 (UTC)